Gloop Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Announcer: "Jo jets off to Frankfurt in Germany to help the Gloop Family." Jurgen: "Shut up!" Neville: "Go kill yourself!" Submission Reel ???: Hi, we're the Gloop family, I'm Augustus..." ???: And I'm Ava. Both: "And we're from Frankfurt in Germany." Augustus: "We have two sons, Neville, who's 10 years old..." Ava: "And Jurgen, who's 7 years old." Observation Begins Jo Arrives at the Gloop Doorstep rings the doorbell AM Morning Ava: "Boys, time to go to school." Observation Continues Parent Meeting The Phone Call Nicole: "Hello, who's calling?" Augustus: "Augustus Gloop from Frankfurt in Germany, I have two sons, Neville, who's 10 years old, and Jurgen, who's 7 years old." Nicole: "What are their problems, Augustus?" Augustus: "Oh, they don't like to get up for school and swear their mouths off. What techniques should I introduce?" Nicole: "Oh, I'd recommend the Lose What You Like Chart. And if your boys are naughty, I'd also like to recommend the Naughty Corner. Neville will sit in the corner for 10 minutes and Jurgen for 7 minutes. And if they swear, I suggest that you give them a Green Smoothie. Will that do for you, Augustus?" Augustus: "All right." Nicole: "Have a good day." Augustus: "Danke Nicole." (Translation: "Thank you Nicole.") House Rules Jo: "Rule No. 1 - Listen and do as you are told." Naughty Corner and Lose What You Like Chart Jo: "Augustus, I would like you to give him a warning." Jurgen: "Fuck off!" Augustus: "Jurgen, that is not a very nice word to say. So this is the first warning. If you curse again, you'll be in the Naughty Corner." Jurgen: "Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Augustus: "All right Jurgen, you may now sit in the Naughty Corner, come on." takes Jurgen by his hand and places him in the Naughty Corner Augustus: "You will sit here for seven minutes." Roaming Technique Jo: "The boys are both ready for school and so I decided to introduce the Roaming Technique to Augustus." Jo: "Augustus, if Jurgen runs ahead you need to hold up your hand and say 'stop!'." Augustus: "If you don't listen to me saying 'stop!' then you will have to hold on to my hand. All right?" Neville and Jurgen: "Yes." Augustus: "Okay, boys, let's walk to school!" Ava: "Have a good day at school, boys!" walks along freely by Augustus, Jo and Neville Augustus: "Jurgen, stop!" Neville: "Stop!" stops Augustus: "Well done." Augustus: "Neville, this way." comes to Augustus' direction Green Smoothie Onward Jo: "Augustus is now working at the restaurant, leaving Ava in charge with the boys." Mommy and Me Family Test Run DVD Meeting Neville & Jurgen vs. the Babysitter Jo: "Augustus and Ava have decided to go out for dinner at the fancy restaurant called Marktwirt. So they decided to leave the boys with a young babysitter named Stephanie Dumais." Stephanie: "I've got my babysitting notebook as normal so I can write down anything you can tell me." Augustus: "Good girl. Now I want to show you something new here in this house that Jo gave me and Ava since her visit." shows Stephanie the boys' Naughty Corners Augustus: "These are going to be Neville and Jurgen's Naughty Corners so if their behavior is naughty you give them a warning and if they go on like this then they have to be placed there. Neville will stay in the corner for 10 minutes and Jurgen will stay there for 7 minutes." writes all the information down in her babysitting notebook Augustus: "Now this here is the Lose What You Like Chart." Stephanie: "Okay." Augustus: "So if any of the boys are naughty, they will go on the Naughty Corner and you will take away any of their privileges." hands Stephanie a long list of emergency numbers Ava: "And I also put in Marktwirt and its phone number, that's the name of our place where we'll be going tonight." Reinforcements Auf Wiedersehen, Jo-Jo and the Gloop family are at the airport where Jo's plane is waiting Family Update family are at Europa Park Augustus: "After Jo left, everything in this family was better than before." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Babysitters